A doctor's moth and a masters kitten!
by RemusLupinsOneTrueLover
Summary: What if there wasn't just the doctor and the master left? What if there had been others who were willing to help the doctor, but could that be hindered if they were ex's?
1. A Found Moth

Right this is my first Doctor who fanfiction so please me nice, its set around when the doctor is captured by the master as you will be enlightened. I hope you enjoy it, feel free to review it would be nice to have some feedback even if it is criticism though if you must criticise it be nice and make it constructive. Well enjoy.

_What if the Doctor and the Master weren't the only timelords? What if there were others left and ready to help the Doctor? But things could get complicated if they were ex-girlfriends!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognise and the original plot, Moth, Kitten and the additional plot are mine though.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Bree we're going to be in trouble if we're late." Bree looked up at her twin sister and said "I hate cuddling up to that self absorbed cretin."<p>

Leigh sighed and said "Hun I know you don't like him but we have to do this." Bree groaned and then sat up and smoothed out her skirt, Lee laughed and said "Why do you do that, there's nothing there to smooth out."

Bree stuck out her tongue and said "Just because I'm proud of my figure." Lee laughed and then gently pushed her sister; Bree sighed and followed her sister out the door. Walking out into a hall, Bree looked around and catching one man's eye, dropped her gaze.

He looked at her and she walked over to him and said "Coffee sir?" He nodded and she poured it for him, he stared at her and said "Look at me!"

Gently she raised her head to look at him and he frowned, shaking his head he sighed and said "Sorry, you suddenly reminded me of someone I knew once."

Bree shook her head and said "It's alright sir!" Suddenly the door banged open and two people were led in, a man in a trench coat and one in a pinstriped suit. Bree's eyes widened and she whispered "Doctor!"

The doctor looked up and a flash of recognition flickered in his eyes, Bree nodded at the unasked question and glanced over at Lee who was closely watching the doctor. The man Bree had served looked at her and said "So you know the doctor?"

Bree quickly shook her head and said "Not personally know, I have heard of him and have heard what he looks like." The man nodded and then walked over to the doctor and his companion, he smiled and said "Doctor, doctor, doctor, doctor."

He laughed and said "Nice to see you again old friend!" The doctor sighed and said "Master, you don't need to do this!"

The master laughed and said "I know, but I want to!" He pointed an object at the doctor's companion and a beam of light hit him in the chest. He was knocked to the floor dead, Bree gasped and turned her head to the side!

* * *

><p>The Master laughed and said "Not one for death and things like that?" Bree shook her head refusing to look at the man who then groaned and sat up and said "Do you know how much that hurts?"<p>

Bree gasped and before she knew it she was kneeling beside him and said "Are you alright?" He nodded and said "Yeah!"

He then smiled at her and said "Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you!" Bree grinned and said "Does that work everytime?"

Jack laughed and said "Mostly!" Bree smiled and said "Can I help you?" He smiled and said "Don't worry, I'm used to things like that! Believe me!"

She smiled and said "As long as you're alright!" She then glanced over at the doctor who stared at her; she grinned and made her way over to him. She gently took his hand and said "Are you alright?"

He nodded and said "I'm fine, but you're going to get into trouble for this!" Bree shrugged and said "Don't worry I'll be fine, anyway, I've got my twin Lee to look after me. She always has!"

She flicked her eyes over to Lee and the Doctor's followed, Lee smiled at them and gave the tiniest nod. The Doctor smiled and then in an undertone said "You're alive, how? I've missed you, oh and tell Lee I love her!"

Bree nodded when she was pulled away by the master, he held her arm and said "No talking to the prisoners now!" Bree allowed herself to be pulled away, and then gasped as the Master shot a bolt of light at the doctor ageing him.

A tear fell down Bree's face as she looked into the wizened old face of the doctor, Lee gasped and looked away. Bree ran over to her and hugged her whispering "He said he loves you. We'll get him out this, I promise."

The master looked over at them and smiled and said "How quaint. I didn't see it before but then you were so obvious. Moth, how nice to see you again!" Lee looked up at him and said "Let him go Master!"

Bree kept her face down he clearly hadn't recognised her, the master grinned and said "I'm guessing the others don't know who you are." A bolt of lightning shot at Lee who was flung backwards, crying, Bree shook her head.

* * *

><p>Lee suddenly was enveloped by a dusky grey light, where once a woman with short blonde hair stood, there was a woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. She hurried over to the doctor and said "Doctor, I missed you!"<p>

He smiled sadly and said "Moth, I thought you were dead." Moth shook her head and said "I survived."

Master laughed and said "But what of your other half, the one you weren't ever see with out. Where is my beautiful Kitten?" Moth looked away and said "She sacrificed herself for me, I lost her."

Master looked at her and then looked away and said "She died, did she not regenerate?" Moth sighed and said "I never knew, she sent me away. I never saw her again, we were always drawn to each other and yet I've never found her. I've assumed that she didn't regenerate."

The master sighed and said "My Kitten!" Moth sighed and said "I'm sorry, I believe you loved her. I can tell you she loved you very much!"

The Master sighed and said "Take her away, get them out of here!" He turned away, breathing heavily. He pulled a picture out of his breast pocket, a picture of a young woman with short black hair and the most amazing emerald eyes.

She was hugging a picture version of him. He sighed and put it away; as Moth was pulled away Bree ran to her and said, "No, I won't let you go. Please don't leave me."

Moth smiled and gently hugging her sister said "You must be brave Bree, remember we need your help." Moth and the others were pulled away as Bree watched tears coursing down her cheeks.

She fell to her knees gently sobbing, the master watched her until her tears stopped. Instead, it was replaced with fire and anger; she shot up and ran towards him.

She knocked him to the floor, beating her fists on his chest she said "Bring her back, bring her back." Eventually her energy ran out and she collapsed on his chest sobbing once again, he gently wrapped his arms around her and sat up gently rocking her.

He could not explain this urge to comfort her but he gently stroked her hair and said "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do!" She shook her head and said "You could, you could!"

She jumped up and ran out of the room, face in her hands. The doctor and master watched her go sadly; the master did not notice Martha Jones sidle out. Bree fascinated the Master; she refused to talk to him and avoided him like the plague.

Whenever he tried to engage her in conversation, she replied in monosyllabics effectively ending any conversations between them. He refused to give up and his wife Lucy began to get jealous, she would watch her husband desperately trying to get the girls attention, pleased with the girls attempts to stop him.

Bree closely monitored Martha's process, communicating with her in secret. At one point the Master sent a message to Martha, he filmed himself further aging the doctor until he resembled Dobby out of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>It was late one night Bree could not sleep, she was forbidden to see her sister and the prisoners. She crept into the main hall where the doctor was imprisoned in a cage, which hung from the ceiling.<p>

She gently woke him and said "Doctor, how are you?" He looked at her and said "I've been better Kitten, how is Moth?"

She shook her head and said "I've been forbidden to see her or Jack." The Doctor sighed and said "How do you cope? It is hard for you, seeing him everyday. I can see the pain you are in!"

Bree sighed and said "It hurts Doctor, but I will manage. Why is it I never remember him being this cruel?" The Doctor smiled and said "Because he wasn't, he was kind and I know why!" Bree frowned and said "Why wasn't he like this?"

The doctor smiled and said "Because he had you. Kitten, so kind and gentle, you calmed him down. Then he lost you, you fought for a while and it started to bring up the anger which you had been suppressing.

Then he lost you for good, the war we thought you were dead. I think that it was hit him the hardest, he needed something to forget you and unfortunately the cruelty got to him first."

Bree sighed and sat on a table and said "I missed you, so much. Moth missed you more, as you us, we thought you dead." The Doctor laughed and said "What fools we are!"

Bree laughed and said "I think people would be shocked if they heard us calling ourselves fools. Time lords are never fools. Wait was there even a name for female time lords or were we just grouped with the men?"

The Doctor grinned and said "You were just clumped with us, I believe the elders were all men and a bit sexist." Bree laughed and said "I miss Gallifrey!"


	2. A Lost Kitten

"Did I hear the word Gallifrey?" The Master walked in and Bree quickly curtseyed and said "Sorry sir, I couldn't sleep so I was getting to know the doctor, he was telling me about his home planet."

The Master smiled and said "Gallifrey, such a wonderful place, so many happy memories there. Though sad ones too." The Doctor glared at him and said "When you lost Kitten."

Master glared at him and said "Don't say her name!" The Doctor smirked and said "Why? Does it hurt to hear Kitten's name! It was your own fault, you drove her away!"

Master shook his head and said "Shut up, shut up. She loved me, she left me." The Doctor shook his head and said "You brought it upon yourself, you drove her away. How could she love you like that, after what you did!"

* * *

><p>"I tried to find her, to make it up to her. I lost her don't you think I don't know that. That I don't regret what I did everyday, I loved her and I lost her. It's alright for you Moth is still alive. Kitten's not."<p>

The Doctor went to retort when Bree who was crying said "Stop it, both of you. Whatever this is about stop it. It is clear that it hurts you both. Now sir I think you should get back to bed, as should I! Goodnight Doctor! Come on sir. I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are!"

Master let her lead him away, as they reached his rooms she said "Goodnight sir and for what it's worth I'm sure Kitten would have forgiven you if she loved you as you say she did. I'm sure your wife is waiting."

The Master sighed and said "I never should have married Lucy, how could I when I still love Kitten so much. You know you remind me of her, Kitten I mean. So kind and gentle, thank you!"

Bree smiled and said "I'm glad I could help sir!" She gently leaned up and kissed his cheek, she pulled away blushing.

The Master stared at her and then as she went to walk away grabbed her hand, spun her round and kissed her on the lips. Bree gasped as she did so allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth, he gently held her and she could do nothing but succumb to the pleasure of the kiss.

As his hands started to wander, she pulled herself back to the present and broke the kiss pulling away. She stared at him and then quickly ran off leaving him staring after her with a sensation so familiar and yet he could not place it for the life of him.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought the capture of Martha Jones, Bree gave her a secret smile. Jack was in the process of freeing himself and Moth; Master was gloating and said "Of course I know of the weapon you've been gathering."<p>

Guards removed it and the Master said "I'm afraid you've failed."

Martha laughed and said "Not quite. I knew of your spy and your knowledge of the weapon. The weapon was an excuse, I've travelled the world. Telling stories of the doctor and encouraging something, one thing. For many people from many countries to say one word at one specific time. Doctor."

The word was repeated and as it was the Doctor began to de-age and grow. The Master stared around and said "No, you can't!" He saw Bree and grabbing her said "Don't you dare say it!"

She hung her head and said "I'm sorry Master, Doctor." He flung her aside and she hit a wall, the Doctor was back to his original state. The Master backed away huddling up against a wall expecting the Doctor to punish him, instead he embraced him and said "I forgive you!"

The Master shook his head and ran away but Jack caught him as he tried to escape holding onto him. Moth ran over to the Doctor and kissed him, he kissed her back and said "I missed you my love!"

Moth smiled and then looked over at Bree, she was leaning against the wall breathing heavily. Moth's eyes widened and she ran over to Bree who said "I'm fine, don't worry. Go on, you belong by his side!"

Moth sighed and said "I'm sorry you could not be beside his!" The Master frowned and said "What do you mean?" Bree was about to answer when she saw Lucy raising a gun pointing it at the Master.

Bree shook her head and as Lucy fired she ran towards the Master standing it front of him as the shot slammed into her back.

She staggered forwards into his arms, Moth screamed and ran to her sister as Jack grabbed Lucy saying "Have to watch out for the women!"

Master gently cradled Bree as he sank to the floor, Moth knelt beside her and said "Change come on baby, please!" Master frowned as Bree said "Why? It hurts too much, he would join us and it would hurt!"

Moth sighed and said "He'd know, you'd be together again!" Bree closed her eyes and then looking up at the Moth said "He has to tell me!" She then looked at the Master and said "I forgive you. You didn't mean to kill him I know you didn't. Raven would have forgiven you too."

Master realising at last said "How did I not realise?" Bree sighed and said "I'm good at hiding remember! I love you always have, always will."

Master crying now said "I love you too Kitten, I always have. I drove you away I know that and I'm so sorry but please I love you. Change for me, please don't leave me alone again. I need you here, I'm a monster with out you!"

Bree smiled and said "That's all I needed to here." He eyes closed and a silver light enveloped her and her true form emerged.

Her short black hair and emerald green eyes, amongst her hair sat two furry cat ears and a tail protruded from under her. She smiled up at the Master who said "I love you!" She smiled and leaned up catching his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
